Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Sister Nature
Summary: When you live the life of a spy you can never see whats around the corner. But what if things were a little more than what a teenage girl can handle?
1. Ready, or Not

"Cam, are you sure you still want to go?"

What was I suppose say? No, no I'm not ready to go. I'm not ready to go across an ocean, to another country, far from you in the fear of never coming home. Was I suppose to breakdown and cry? To never leave my mother's warm, safe arms again?

Of course not. I'm a Gallagher Girl. And Gallagher Girls don't breakdown and get scared.

Or at least they don't let others see it. Especially in front of her CIA-now headmistress of Gallagher-mother, best spy I know and completely hot CovOps teacher, and the kick-butt/Greek goddess spy of a best friend who wants to kick Mr. Bond-James Bond to the curb and steal his double-0-7 title.

"Mom, I'm fine. I promise." Was all I had to say to her. I must be getting better at my lying skills cause no one showed any sign that they thought I was expanding the truth.

Hi, I'm Cameron 'The Chameleon' Morgan, also known as Cam or Cammie. If your reading this you have at least a level 4 clearance and probably know all that has happened to me the past year and a half. Everything has been so strange lately. Let's see what has happened on the Morgan soap opera so far shall we?

Josh. The forbidden 'townie' boyfriend living a perfectly normal life- until I showed up.

Failing the CoveOps lesson due to a 'stalking' Blackthorne boy.

The exchange; where said boy had to appear in all his arrogant, cocky glory.

Macey and I being attacked on a roof top in Boston.

My aunt suddenly reappearing

Zack suddenly reappearing, then disappearing, and reappear- you get it.

Finding out the Circle of Cavan was really after me.

And now here I am waiting to get in the black stretch limo that will take me to the private jet destined for London with my best friend Bex.

So many questions have been running through my mind. Why is the CC after _ME? _Does this have anything to do with my dad? How does Zach fit into this? Will I be safe in England? Even if I don't have the answers now; _somebody knows, _and I will find out. My life may be an over-the-top secret, lie-filled, mystery for a teenaged girl. Even for a spy! But I'll figure it out before it's too late…I hope…I have to.


	2. Hello London

Run!

That's what I kept telling myself. Just keep running.

_Hold yourself together, Cam! Just a little longer!!_

But every step I took forward felt like I gained two back wards. I can't breath. Every heave made my throat so dry. I don't think my rubbery legs can take the strain. Running five miles a day every morning doesn't count for anything if I can't push myself in the long run, does it?

One second I'm yelling at myself, the next; I'm laying on the floor with an unimaginable pain in my left shoulder. I'm hurt, scared, and don't know where I am. To make my wonderful day all the better a figure pulls my head back by my hair an kicks me to my back. The night is so dark; I can't even see his face.

"Well, well if it isn't the little spy girl come out to play? Say good-night"

His voice…. Something seems so familiar about it….

He has something in his hand, the gun that knocked me down. He pulls his arm back as if to smash the barrel to my head-

"CAM!!"

"AHHHHHH"

I jump up panting; almost hitting Bex in the head.

"Cam, calm down! What's wrong?" Her accent leaking through due to worry.

"Nothing. I'm- I'm fine."

"Oh really, your fine with screaming and almost knocking my bloody head off. How could I have not noticed?"

"Sorry Bex. Just a bad dream."

"Ooookaaaay. Well we still have three hours until we land. Try not to murder me while you wait?" Then she winks. Only Bex.

Bex goes back to watching the Borne Ultimatum so I turn to look out the window.

_What did that dream- or nightmare- mean? _Why was he so familiar? And the gun wound; wasn't Aunt Abbey shot in her left arm?

"Cam?!"

"What? Oh, yeah Bex."

"You have been so out of it lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise. Are we almost there?"

"Sure you keep saying that," She mumbles. "We're just about to land. Listen, you are going to be fine with me. So far my parents aren't going on any missions, and I won't let anything happen to you. They'd be knocked out, waking up somewhere near Hobart, Australia, with every bone broken and a concussion before they could even try!"

"I know, thanks." I have such an awesome best friend. Though I can't help but worry. "I'm not even worrying about _them."_

"Mhmmm then what have you been out of your mind about this whole ride? Zach maybe?"

"No. Just how much fun we're going to have. And how horrible it will be having to wake up early and spend all day at the mall with you."

"Ouch! You are so going to regret saying that!"

"Somehow,… I all ready… do." I could barely make out we were laughing so hard.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Mom! Dad!" Bex yelled, running to her parents.

"Hello girls." Her dad replied, giving her a hug.

"Welcome home, honey. Hello Cameron." Said her mother

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baxter. Thank you for letting me stay over the break."

"Ofcourse. You're always welcome." Mrs. Baxter said

"Well let's head home shall we?" Mr. Baxter said leading us to their BMW.

When we got to the house it had one of those big fences all around it with a dirt road leading to the front of the house. All I have to say is HOLY MOLY! Bex's house is HUGE! It starts outside. To the right of the house is a garage with a F-150, a mustang, a Porsche, a BMW, and two motorcycles. To the left of the house is another garage with all the toys; boats, jet skis, four-wheelers, ect.

When you walk through the French double doors there is a ginormous entry way. Those staircases that there are two of and they go up around the side of the walls? Like in Princess Diaries 2? Yeah she has that. Under the stairs, in the middle, is a hallway were the maids, butler, cooks, misuse, ect. rooms are. To the right of the entry is the living room, in side there is a huge couch and chair (all leather)facing a plasma screen TV. The right wall is all glass. In the left wall is a door that leads to a 'relaxing' room with bookshelves lined a long one wall, a stone fireplace in another wall and more leather furnishings. Again to the left is another door that leads to an 'in-door' sort of back patio. Yes, an in-door back patio! There are chairs and a table in a little room with a glass wall facing the backyard. With a glass door in the glass window of course. Through another door on the other side is the kitchen. Through a door to the left of that is the dining room with another glass wall facing the front of the house. If you go through another left door you are back in the main entryway.

Upstairs to the right is her parents room, Mr. Baxter's office, and Mrs. Baxter's office. To the left is a theater room and a game room; with an air hockey table, pool table, ski ball table, and another plasma to watch the games on. In the middle of the back of the hall is a winding staircase that goes to a third floor. The third floor is a huge room that has a glass wall covering the entire wall looking towards the front of the house. On the wall next to that is another plasma screen. Under that is a table with a PS3, X-Box, and a Wii. In the middle are couches, bean bags, and a coffee table. Let's just say it is teen paradise! In the wall across from the glass wall, are two doors. If you go through the one on the right it leads you to Bex's room. Which has a black, green, and brown color scheme. On the left wall are doors that lead to a bathroom and a walk in closet. The wall that faces the backyard is another glass window, with a glass door, that leads to a balcony. The door on the right of the room is a door that leads to my bedroom. This bedroom is what is through the door on the left of the big room. My room is the same as Bex's room except things are on opposite sides and it has a black, blue, and purple color scheme.

The backyard has a huge pool in the middle. To the right of the pool is a court with a net that can rise and lower to be a tennis court, badmitten court, or volleyball court; and a little shed that holds all the balls, racquets, and one of those electric ball shooters. Behind that is a basketball court with another shed that holds basketballs, soccer balls, footballs, everything! Then there is a big field. To the left is a little spa. It has a sauna and everything. This is where that misuse comes in. Behind that is a building that separates into two. The front is a wrestling type room with a boxing ring, mats, and punching bags. The second is a weight room. And behind that would be a shooting range!

"Your house is amazing!"

"Yeah, well. It's usually just a big empty place for the help to play."

"Ha ha. I'm exhausted."

"This is why you're suppose to sleep on the plane. You might as well go get a good rest. You'll need it for the shopping spree tomorrow."

"What?! Already?! But we just got here!"

"I'll see you in the morning!" She said skipping out of my room.

I fell on my bed sighing. _She's crazy! But that's part of why I love her. _


	3. PeekaBoo

Why? Why does my best friend think it's fun to wake me up at 6:00 in the morning to go shopping? Yup, I was woken up, forced in the shower, had my clothes all picked out for me, and had my hair and make-up done by Bex at SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!! That is way to early to be forced into dark wash skinny jeans, a white rib tank, a bomber jacket, and Kelly and Katie Jesse Suede boots! The best part? The mall doesn't even open until 9:00.

I might not normally wear this outfit but what Bex was wearing definitely suited her. She is rockin' a pink plum crossover baby doll shirt with mesh trim and cuffed skinny jeans.

We went down stairs to be greeted by the Baxters at the dinner table and what looked to be a Vegas style buffet- breakfast style. There were waffles, eggs- sunny side up and scrambled, sausage, bacon, fruit, apple and orange juice.

"Good morning ladies."

"Morning dad" "Morning Mr. Baxter"

"Hi mom" "Morning Mrs. Baxter" Bex and I greeted at the same time.

"Cam why don't you just call me Sarah?"

"And I'm just Jordan."

"Good morning Sarah, Jordan"

"So where are we off to first?" Sarah asked

"I thought we could take Cam to Westfield," Answered Bex "Which we should be leaving now."

"That sounds like fun."

"You've never been shopping with your daughter before have you? 'Cause Bex, shopping and fun should never be in the same sentence."

"Sheesh Ms. Shopper Pooper. Will you stop over exaggerating?"

"I'm so sorry, Duchess. I'll try my best to stay perky the next time you mention taking me to my doom."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

The Baxters just laugh at the two of us. "Lets get going you two."

"'k. Bye daddy." "Bye hon." "Bye Jordan."

"Bye girls" He managed to say, still chuckling.

When I walked out side there was a limo waiting for us. "Really?"

"What?"

"We're taking a limo to the mall?"

"Come on Cam. It'll be fun!"

"Don't you think that'll bring a lot of attention?"

"Don't worry, Chameleon. If anything people will stare at the vehicle, not you"

"Here we are! The Westfield Mall!" She practically yelled while getting out of the limo. Really were do they keep that _very _conspicuous luxury item? "Where to begin?!"

"Slow down, Becky. Why don't you try the Louis Vuitton store first?"

"Mom. You're. A. Genius!"

"Yeah, _Becky, _just slow on down." I taunted

"If you ever call me that again you will be waking up next to the crazy people in Hobart!" She threatened me just low enough that her mom couldn't hear.

I was laughing to hard to even be bothered by the threat; no matter how serious she looked and sounded.

When we got into the mall I managed to glance at the directory. There are five levels with a total of 265 stores. What have I gotten myself into?!

"Come on, _Gallagher Girl, _there's a cute _little _dress you should try on." She answered smirking.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face and please nothing too horrible!"

Speaking of smirks, I wonder what happened to Zack? He does know I'm in London. Do you think he followed me here? But that guy from the CC noticed him. What if something happened to him? How do they even know eachoth-

"There it is! Go try it on!" Bex exclaimed again interrupting my thoughts.

"Bex! It's been three and a half hours! Can we please get some lunch?"

"Cammie." Bex whined.

"Rebecca I know your having fun but let's try refraining from starving your friend, shall we?"

"Fine. But then we're going into Prada."

How can she spend so long shopping?! We have been into 15 stores and I have tried on 125 items; which we've already bought 34 of said items. It's torture!

All the way to the food court this weird feeling kept creeping down my back. Like someone was watching me. I looked in my surrounding reflective items and didn't see anything unusual.

"Bex, do you feel…strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. As if someone's watching us?"

"Of course people will be watching you Cam. You look hot!"

I just sighed and ignored it. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But better paranoid than dead, right?

We've just finished eating and that creeping feeling just kept getting greater and greater.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I announced. Maybe I just need to walk around for a bit.

"Sure. We'll meet you in the Prada store when you're done, alright?"

"'k"

"Hurry up and be careful." Sarah warned.

"I promise." I just hope I can keep this promise.

As I'm wondering through the mall I kept feeling as though someone's eyes were boring into the back of my head. I made a slow turn to a window of a Hot Topic and tried to discreetly get a better view of my surroundings. There's a lady walking with her little girl, a family consisting of a man with his wife and three kids, a man in the starbucks across the way with a newspaper, another woman in a black pinstripe suit- wait. That man… First time- stranger. Second time- coincidence. Third time- a tail. That's the third time I've seen him. The woman, I saw her earlier too, except she was wearing jeans and a blue graphic tee last time. And there, there's a man coming down the escalator, last time I saw him was in the food court and before that in the Armani Exchange. Three people. Two men. One woman. Just like Boston.


	4. A Promise

I made my way to the big Macy's two stores down. Took the escalator to level 5. Then the elevator down to level 2 and another escalator back up to level 4.

"Cam! We're have you been?" Bex asked me, rushing over.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!"

"What's going on?"

"No time. Bex give me the bags and go to the underground parking garage. Find a car, a fast car. Be out in the front in five minutes. Sarah go out to the front call whoever you need to call, let them know we have two men and a woman we possibly need to bring in, down here."

"What are you going to do?" Bex wondered, "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Bex go! I'll be right there!"

"Cammie-" but I was already running away from her to the elevators. I went back to level five. Saw the Express so I went into a changing room there and changed into some 'Macey approved' clothes. I then put my hair half-up/half-down and went next door to the Coach; where I bought a small backpack to put the clothes in and ditch the bags. In hopes of changing my look enough to not be recognized. Next I made my way back to level 1 and outside. Except I was at the back of the mall and had to make my way around.

Everything seemed fine as I turned the corner. That is until someone grabbed me from behind and put a rag over my mouth. I tried to hit; to kick, without making any progress. I tried not breathing but the chemical was still affecting me. I put all my strength into elbowing him in the ribs. He grunted and released his grip for a moment. Not long enough for me to get away. Every second felt heavier and heavier.

Before I knew it I was falling to the ground. I heard grunts and smacks. I don't know who's fighting and right now I don't care. I just need to get away. I try to get to my feet but every time my rubbery legs fell from beneath me. There was a pain around my right temple and everything was so blurry.

Behind me I heard someone fall to the ground; not getting back up. Was it the good guy? Bad guy? Or where they both bad who didn't like each other? Maybe there was a reward to whoever could get me first? I didn't want to find out. I still had to get away, so I started to crawl. I didn't get very far before someone picked me up bridal style and set me on my feet.

"Let go!"

I kept struggling. All I could think about was getting away. He was so strong. "Calm down, Cammie. I wont hurt you."

I looked up into the most amazing eyes. I barely had time to think of who it could be before I fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-400 hours-

"Is she up yet?"

"No"

"You can't blame yourself, Bex"

"Why not. I told her I'd be there for here. That no one would hurt her. Then I left her."

"Get some rest. Please?"

"Okay. When she wakes up."

-514 hours-

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how she was doing."

"Better than she's been, I guess. No concussion this time."

He just shakes his head.

"You look tired. Right outside the door are some couches. Go get some rest.

"Dido."

-632 hours-

I felt someone running there fingers through my hair. I looked up to see those eyes again. Except this time they were troubled. He seemed deep in thought.

"Zach" I sighed

He quickly pulled his hand back, as if he had been electrocuted. Then, so quickly I thought I'd imagined how he previously looked, he had his poker face back on. That beautiful smirk saying I-know-something-you-don't planted on his face.

"Is Sleeping Beauty actually up this time?"

I sat up. "I don't know. Have there been false alarms?"

"Yup. One at four. One at five fourteen." He rattled off the times, all the while his smirk becoming more pronounced.

I started to stand up. "Don't you think you should take it easy? You just woke up."

"I'm getting pretty used to it by now."

I got up and made my way out onto the balcony.

"Should you really be doing that, Gallagher Girl?"

I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe of the terrace. I leaned against the railing. "What? Is Mr. Worry-wart afraid of me falling?"

"That's not what I was referring to. But now that your doing it? With your luck you probably will."

"Funny. But I can handle myself."

"Yup. Of course. Your stitches agree with you."

I reached up to feel my right temple and sure enough there were four stitches. That must have been the pain I felt after I fell. And here is another side of Zachary Goode. He started walking over to me. Moving closer and closer until he was standing only an inch in front of me. He placed both hands on either side of me. I was blocked from escaping him. Not that I could. If my legs were rubber under the gas, they were complete jello when he got close. He moved closer to me, turning his head to the side. His lips brushed across my cheek, moving to whisper in my ear.

"You promised."

By the time I reopened my eyes he was making his way down the winding stairs that lead from the balcony to the backyard. I ran over to look down at him.

"Zach."

"Cammie?" I turned to my room to see Bex standing with her parents, calling me.

"One second!" I called out to her. But by the time I turned back over the railing- he was gone.

"What's going on?" Jordan wanted to know.

"Nothing. Just wanted some fresh air."

"You should come inside." Sarah insisted.

I made my way back into my room while Mrs. Baxter shut and locked the door. Mr. Baxter shutting the curtains.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Mrs. Baxter suggested.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Mr. Baxter announced.

After they left the room Bex basically attacked me in the biggest hug ever. When she pulled back she had that interrogation look on her face saying that she wanted details.


	5. Questions

"What happened at the mall? Tell me everything."

When I got done we were sitting on my bed with the radio on.

"Whoa." She breathed, "Speaking of your knight in rusting armor, do you know where he went?"

I sighed "Do I ever know where he disappears too?"

"Why were you leaning over the side of the balcony like that?"

"Well I was kind of talking to Zach. Until he decided to vanish into thin air again."

"What do you mean 'vanish'? What happened?"

So of course I told her all about it.

"I wonder what he meant? _You promised._" She mused.

"I don't know! Why does he say what he says? Why does he seem to only show up when I'm in trouble or danger? Why does he do anything he does?! None of this makes any sense."

"Did you notice how that was his, what?, third opportunity to kiss you? And again he didn't take it."

"Well I wasn't thinking about it until now!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Forget it." I sighed. (I seem to be doing a lot of that lately) "So what? Am I under house-arrest now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well neither Zach nor your parents liked me being outside. Probably don't want to take the chance of someone spotting me, or something like that. So I'm guessing they don't want me out and about."

"I hope you can go out! This is your first time in London! Not to mention break just started two days ago. We can't let some stupid group who thinks they can get passed Gallagher Girls ruin the next twelve days of vacation!"

"Wait."

_Gallagher Girl. _Didn't kiss me. _You promised. _Touched where my bruise had been. _'Promise me something' I didn't say anything 'be careful'_

"Cam? Cammie! What is it?!"

"That night, when I followed him on the campaign train. Before he jump off, Zach asked me to promise him something. That I would be careful. I guess I didn't really keep that promise today did I?"

"Well, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"When do you think they're going to want to start questioning me about it?"

Right then Bex's parents walked into the room.

"I'm guessing now."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We had left Bex's house and arrived at the M16 headquarters 30 minutes and 29 seconds later.

"Cameron, this is Mr. Dunne. Mr. Dunne is the head of M16 and he would like to be the one to ask you some questions about last night."

Just then another man walked into the room. I recognized him as Mr. Ginoza, head of CIA in Washington D.C.

"Hello everyone. Cameron, nice to see you again."

"Hello, Sir."

"Cameron, Mr. Ginoza will be here to oversee and ask some questions also. Now how about we get started then shall we? Jordan, Sarah it's time that you should exit the room."

"Of course, Sir. We'll see you when you get done, Cam." Jordan said as him and his wife were leaving the room.

"Okay then. Now just to hook you up to the polygraph and we can get started."

"Please state who you are for the record."

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Daughter of David Morgan and Rachael 'Cameron' Morgan. Student of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

"What happened earlier today?"

"At nine o'clock a.m. Rebecca Baxter, Sarah Baxter and I arrived at Westfield Mall," You already know what happened so I won't go into all of it.

"Have you had any previous encounters with this group before?"

"Yes, twice."

"Do you know who this group is?"

"Yes, the Circle of Cavan."

A few more questions, trying to get all the details.

"Alright, you are free to wait with Mr. Baxter while I question Mrs. Baxter and Rebecca."

"Thank you, Sirs."

After about two more hours everyone came back to the room I was sitting in. That's when Mr. Dunne told me what they have all decided.

"Well Ms. Morgan. We have decided that you will be going back and spending the rest of your vacation with the Baxters' under their watch at all times. You are not to be alone, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. It seems that will be it for now. Have a nice night."

"Um, Mr. Dunne? Mr. Ginoza?"

"Yes?"

"What about that man Zach knocked out?"

"Well I suppose we can let you know that he is being held he for the mean time." Mr. Dunne started.

"Then he will come with me on our way back to Washington where he will be interrogated." Mr. Ginoza had finished.

"And his two friends?" Bex persisted.

"I'm sorry Ms. Baxter we're not to give you anymore information on the matter. Have a goodnight." A clear dismissal on our part.

Walking out of the room I leaned closer to whisper to Bex, "That means they got away." Only slightly joking. She turned to look at me with a smile on her face. If I didn't know her so well I'd say she was glad that the day was over with and we can go home. But I did know her and I could tell it was a little forced. Bex doesn't worry. What would be wrong with her?

As I lay in bed that night I couldn't help but wonder what was up with Bex this morning. Why was Zach here? How does the CC keep finding me? Does Zach really care about me? Before this trip I was hoping I could get some answers, but it just seems that all I do is get more questions. The life of I spy. I know that, I've been training about secrets and hiding everything since I found out what my mom and dad really did for a living. Yet I still can't get over the betrayed, nervous, and though I would never admit it, scared feeling out of the pit of my stomach. I'm a legacy, the chameleon, daughter/niece/and trainee of the best spies I know. I got away with a lot of things and found a lot of things I shouldn't have the past year and a half. And I still don't know why they would be after me. It just doesn't make any sense.


	6. A Musical Night

A week. A week of absolutely nothing. That may sound great to you, and your thinking it should be for me too, right? _Well Cammie, someone attacked you… again, you're out of school, and now you should just sit around and relax…._

Though when you're a spy it shouts SOMETHING BAD IS GOING ON! You know when a big storm is about to happen all the animals can sense it and go into hiding? Yeah, I feel like the idiot deer who didn't get the memo while all the bears are gathering more bears and coming up with a horrible scheme against the lonely deer. What a strange analogy…

It could be because I'm sitting on 'my' balcony staring into the forest beyond the vast land that is the Baxter's backyard. Just a guess. All week I've stayed inside with the indoor theater, and pool table, the game room, pool, every sport possible courts/field, and weight/boxing room with my best friend Bex. Paradise, huh? Not when you're use to sneaking around, going out- mostly without permission, and being alone. That's kind of hard to do when you are followed 24/7.

If Bex's and my room's didn't connect I swear she would follow me to the shower (it is behind a closed door- even if it is in another closed room). This is getting crazy! I'm not even suppose to be on the balcony. I had to pick three locks to open my door! Three!!

I need to get out of here for a little while. I went over to my desk and grabbed the stationary and a pen. Of course I'm going to leave a note. If I just left without any notice I wouldn't have to worry about the Circle of Cavan anymore, Bex would murder me. Then of course bring me back because she's a good friend like that, and she would need someone to clean my blood from the floor. If there was any, she is a trained professional…

_Duchess, _

_I know I was told to stay put and that when I get back I'll need to deal with some seriously pissed people, but I need to get out of the house for a little while. I'll go insane if I don't! Don't freak to much, I'll just be in the forest if you need me. Promise not to stay out too long. _

_Love, _

_Chameleon _

I left the note on my bed, then went out to the balcony, down the stairs, across the yard, and into the forest.

I almost forgot how beautiful the woods were. It reminds me so much of home. I miss Gallagher. I always feel so safe there. What with my mother, Soloman, all my friends, my sisters, the tunnels that only I know of. The ones that help me be alone, the one that led to the forest only a couple miles from Roseville, Virginia. It's so strange how one moment every thing seems perfect, ordinary, you're on track with everything and the next is chaos, hectic, and you don't know how to deal with any of it.

Some time, 35 minutes, later I heard a small stream and walked toward it. There was a small clearing were I spotted a decent sized rock to sit on and think. No matter how much I wished I could I knew that I couldn't get lost in my thoughts; I needed to keep track of time and my surroundings.

Good thing to because five minutes and twenty-eight seconds later I herd the distinct crack of a branch snapping. I quickly spun around off the rock, sliding into a fighting stance and analyzing my surroundings.

"Don't shoot."

"Zach!" I would know that cocky sarcasm anywhere, "You're losing your touch."

"Am I now?" He asked letting that annoyingly hot smirk cover his masked face.

"You weren't exactly silent. What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come say hi to an old friend, Gallagher Girl?"

"No," I turned around sitting back on the rock.

"Nice song."

He sounded entirely to close to my liking. Surely enough when I turned my head he was standing right next to the rock. Barely a foot away.

"I think so." Incase you're wondering I have my I-pod with me. When I jump up it must have fallen out of my pocket, hitting the ground and the play button must have been pushed. The volume was loud enough we could hear the song Stuttering by Ben's Brother through the earphones.

I could feel his gaze on me while he sat on the rock. So close that I could feel the muscles on his arm brushing across my arm. I kept my eyes fiercely glued to the stars through the canopy of trees.

"Cam-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear any of your riddles. I've been keeping your little promise for a week, you can go now."

"You don't get it do you?"

"No, Zach! I don't!" I have officially resorted to yelling as I jumped off the rock again to face him. "I don't know ANYTHING! Why don't you enlighten me?!"

It was there under the moon, by the stream, listening to Kiss Me by the Cranberries (strange how such appropriate songs would play at these times- I'm going to have to do something bout that 'love song' play list Liz wanted to put together) that Zach stood up and kissed me. He held my face roughly yet somehow softly between his hands while his lips pushed themselves against mine. As quickly as it happened, it stopped. He pulled away just enough for his darkened green eyes to pierce into my lighter blue ones.

"I can't 'just go'. I can't even think about staying away for too long, especially knowing you're in danger. Even though I know it would be in my best interest to stay away and forget about you, like I should have, I can't! And I don't know why. You are the most confusing and stubborn person I have ever met! Yet I-"

He couldn't say anymore, though I'm sure he could have gone on forever. I don't know what happened? Whether it was our setting, the music that was playing (strangely it was You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith- *sigh* Liz), or the way he was looking at me. Even whether it was just me. No matter what I couldn't take it anymore and just kissed him.

I can't believe I'm going to throw this in here because I know my mom will read it, but…

It started out exceptionally sweet. My lips just a flutter against his. Then we simultaneously softly pushed together. His hands going from my face to my hips. Mine moving from his chest to wrap around his neck. All the while our kiss getting deeper. I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest. He was so close he could probably feel it, too.

All thoughts, worries, everything slipped from my mind. It was as if there was nothing in the world but him. I had never felt anything like this in my life, granted I had only kissed Josh before, but this beat even our sweetest kiss under the stars in the gazebo.

After a while I felt the need to breathe register into my mind and the question of how I could even forget to breath crossed my mind just briefly before I realized Zach was slowly pulling away.

"I thought you knew how to do this, isn't breathing still a factor?"

"Yup, but not necessarily guaranteed."

Some part of me was starting to come back to it's senses enough to realize that we were only about a centimeter apart, that we were whispering, and the new song was Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right by Billy Currington.

"What's with all the love-y, slow songs?"

"Liz made a 'love play list' on my I-pod. It must have been turned there when it started playing."

"Remind me to thank Liz."

Then he moved to pull me closer and rest his head on top of mine, which must have been pretty easy since he's about a foot taller than me, and started slowly swaying to the music. The song again switched to Crash Here Tonight by Toby Keith.

The music was so slow and beautiful. I felt so warm and safe in Zach's arms that I did just that- I crashed.


	7. Hate the Game

_When and how did my pillow get so hard- yet it can still be soft? _Was my first thought this morning. My second being _'Oh snap!' _While quickly sitting up as flashes of last night went through my mind. I looked around noticing I was in my room. _Was last night a dream? _No. It couldn't have been. _Then how am I- _

I turned my head looking down and noticed 'my pillow' starring up at me. If that's not a shockingly creepy sentence to you then maybe you should re-read it until it is.

"You look that a demon from your worst nightmare just came to life."

"Maybe it did. I haven't decided what you are yet."

"Ouch, Gallagher Girl. That hurts"

"Good. Then now you can leave before I completely ruin your ego."

"There you go with the telling-me-to-leave thing again."

"Well it's not really a hard thing to do when you pop out of nowhere at unwelcome times."

"Au contraire, incase your case of spy amnesia is acting up again- we were together last night and you woke up on me. I didn't just come flying through the window while you were changing. Though I could always leave and come back in a few minutes." If that wasn't pig-ish-ly suggestive I don't know what is. And I hate it when he's right.

"Wait- why am I waking up in _my _bed next to _you _anyways?"

"Well when you fall asleep in my arms I kinda have to carry you home. And when you don't let go of my shirt when I try to set you on your bed I either have the choice of giving you my shirt or giving you me. Can you guess which one I went with?"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

I turned my back on the laughing boy to find something to wear out of my closet, then I went to my bathroom to take a long hot shower. When I stepped out I realized the clothes I had brought in with me were gone. Instead of the dark wash denim jeans there was a drop waist plaid mini skirt and instead of the long sleeved v-neck thermal there was a seamless cinch front tube top. _Zach!_

"ZACHARY GOODE! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!"

The sound of his laughter was my only answer. _Well you want to play that game then get ready for another player._

I stepped into my room with the clothes on and light make-up. Hair blow-dried of course. The second he saw me his laughter died and his eyes got slightly bigger. I guess he never thought I would actually put it on. Well surprise, surprise. Being Bex and Macey's Barbie doll I'm pretty use to going out in things I don't want to. _So… let the games begin._

He was sitting in the desk chair on the opposite side of the room. _Perfect. _I took my time strutting over to him. When I was about a foot away I did a little spin, like you would at the end of a cat walk.

"What do you think?"

"You actually don't look half bad."

I remembered those as the words he said as he came to 'escort' me to the ball.

"Diddo." I repeated.

His growing smirk confirmed what I was thinking. _Time to kick it up a notch._

I made my way closer to sit side ways across his lap, arms around his neck. He had to put his arms around my back to make sure I don't slide off, but something was telling me he wasn't exactly forcing himself to do it.

Then I moved closer and pulled his little stunt from a week ago to whisper in his ear.

"You didn't disappear."

"And miss seeing you in that. Not a chance." His voice somehow got deeper, huskier.

Hmmm. Something in his voice gave me an idea. Slowly I turned so I was more straddling his lap instead of sitting on it. This is soooooo out of character for me. Inside I was freaking out, but I couldn't let him see it of course. Especially if I wanted my plan to work.

He looked just as shocked as I felt with my new confident attitude. I just drew myself closer. Until our lips were merely a millimeter apart.

"And what else do you think you would miss if you didn't play hide-n-go-seek?" I whispered against his lips.

Unbelievably I felt a shiver go through his body. It felt empowering. Amazing how _I _could do that to the great no-one-knows-how-I-ever-feel Zachary Goode.

Before he could respond I put his bottom lip between both of mine and lightly pulled on it. His reactions were again shocking. He pulled me closer to him, trembling. I ran my fingers down his chest, as I felt his arms loosen their hold I quickly jump up and played my own disappearing act.

* * *

All the way to the kitchen I was giggling like crazy. As Bex would say, I finally got my _rematch. _

"Good-morning Aurora."

"Since when am I Sleeping Beauty?"

"Since you slept in until twelve in the afternoon. I don't blame you, I would too if I stayed out late with prince charming and spent the morning with him after sleeping in the same bed together."

"Bex!"

"What you don't really think you can just escape then hide secrets from me when I'm living next door, do you? So tell me everything."

I understand her wanting me to spill, I always tell her everything, but last night felt special to me. I didn't feel like telling her anything. So I ignored her statement and went to make some Golden Crisps, yum.

"Cam, what happened last night?"

"Nothing. Went for a walk, he showed up, I fell asleep, he brought me back, you obviously know the rest. Then I got my rematch with him. Nothing important."

"Come on, Cammie. There must be more than that."

"So what if there is? It's not like I have to tell you everything in my life. Can't you let me have some privacy for once?"

Sheesh, I can't believe I said that to her. When did I become so mean?

"Bex, I'm-"

"No, it's okay. I get it. Someday I'm going to have moments I won't want to tell you about. I shouldn't force you. I'm guessing it was pretty bloody special though wasn't it?" The scary thing? She's smiling while saying this. No attitude, no sarcasm, she meant it. I held info, was rude, and she's not mad? I knew something had been going on with her all week, but this is just madness!

"Bex, are you sure your okay with it?"

"Of course. Do you want some orange or apple juice?"

"Um apple. Do you want me to tell you about my 'rematch'?"

"Ooo, details. Especially if it explains why your wearing _that_."

And I went into every detail. When I was done Bex looked absolutely shocked/astonished/thrilled/ecstatic.

"Wait! Were is he now?"

"Right behind you." Says the says the green eyed demon as he walks through the door. "Your plane leaves in three hours. Ready to get back to Gallagher?"

"Speaking of do you ever go to Blackthorne anymore Zach? It seems you haven't been there lately?"

Can you guess what he did, yup he smirked.

He is so aggravating!

"That is classified."

"Yeah, sure, bet it is." said Bex as I just rolled my eyes.

How is it that _everything _about him is classified? Even a small piece of information, like going to school, is dangerous to him. Though no one has any clue the school exists, let alone it's curriculum.

"Anyways, how would you know about our flight schedule?"

"Spy."

"Really? Because if that habit keeps acting up you'll be a 'dead body'."

"Sure I will."

"All right Mr. Cocky when your on a mission, the enemy asks you a question and you, out of habit, announce yourself I will love to hear how you could possibly get away from the bullet being pushed through your head."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a pessimist. Do you really believe I would be that careless?" Wow and I thought Bex was the queen of fabricating 'hurt'.

"Yes, if they used the right tactics."

"Really, and what would those be?"

I just did my own smirk, winked and walked away. Walking away slightly tilted so he can see me biting my lip.

I was now changed into some dolphin sweat shorts and a tight tank top working in the boxing room when Zach comes in wearing basketball shorts and a white shirt. The sleeves were cut off and you could see his bulgingly muscular arms perfectly. As he works his way to the other punching bag, smirking at me the whole time, I remember the time during the exchange when I went to find him in the P&E barn to confront him for lying about the night of the ball during breakfast.

He was hitting a punching bag. I went there with a question and left with confusion, and the satisfaction of hopefully giving him a bruise on his stomach.

"What did you mean?"

"What?"

"That afternoon in school. I found you in the P&E barn hitting a bag. We got in a fight, I said something like 'you aren't my boyfriend'-"

"And I said 'I know'. You still need me to enlighten you, Gallagher Girl?"

"Maybe I do, Blackthorne Boy."

"Piece of advice, figure it out."

"You are so-"

I was cut off by Bex coming in.

"Come on, Cam. We have to leave for the airport soon. You should shower and get changed."

"'K. I'll be out in a sec."

"'K," then she turned around and left.

"This isn't over." I was in the 'Woman's' shower area before he could say anything.


	8. Welcome Home

While I'm packing the last of my belongings into my duffle I spotted something out of place in the corner of the room. _How did I not notice that? _I walk over to find Zack's jacket hanging off the back off the chair. As I picked it up there was no surprise to the crinkling of paper in the pocket.

_Nice jacket. Have fun on your flight. Be Safe._

_-Z_

"Cam, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Where's Zack?"

"Gone. As per usual."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I actually think I am. Why wouldn't I be? Not like I don't have enough to worry about without the Mysterious Disappearing Zack to cause anymore problems."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The only thing your guilty of is being my best friend. Thanks for inviting me to come up here, even if I did ruin our winter break."

"Ruin? We got away from crazy stalker people and I got to hang out with you. Now if only it would ran chocolate covered strawberries and this vaca would be perfect!"

We were still laughing when we got into the limo. As we were on the jet I couldn't stop thinking about things that had happened since Boston. I couldn't stop looking at the exits, worrying about the pilots or flight attendants. I couldn't stop imagining what would happen if-well anything happened.

Would Bex be okay? Where is Zack? What is my mother doing? When will the Circles next attack be? Would I get captured? How long will they come after me? Why are they coming after me? Why me?

"Welcome home, Cameron." Professor Buckingham said as she spotted me in the Hall of History. "Where are you off to?"

"Hello Mrs. Buckingham. I'm just going to go see my mother." I replied.

"I'm afraid she's not here, dear. You should get ready; the welcome back dinner will be starting soon."

"What do you mean by 'my mother isn't here'? Where is she?"

"It seems Headmistress Morgan and Mr. Soloman are slightly delayed in there time. They will be here soon, I assure you."

"Delayed how? Where are they?"

"Miss Morgan, it is almost time for the welcome back dinner, I suggest you get ready." She replied while walking down the hall.

Again I'm left with more questions than answers. My life would be so much easier if people would just tell me what was really going on. I am a spy-in-training. I can handle the details of my own life. Or well at least I hope I can.

I met up with Bex, Liz, and Macey in the Grand Hall and we all walked to our usual spots at the table. As we made our way it seemed as though everyone were watching us. The room eerily silent. It's times like this where I wished it could be easier to disappear. Giving the fact that everything from the newly framed-extra-bullet-proof windows to the newly covered ventilation systems has been upgraded it doesn't seem as though I'll be sneaking away anytime soon.


	9. Author's Note

Grrrr I hate Author's Notes, I told myself I would never post them. Oh well, Since Gallager Girl Four; Only the Good Spy Young; has come out since I last posted I believe I won't be able to keep back anything that has some information about it in my story. Haha. So now there will be some spoilers, I guess, in here if you have not read it already.

Ally Carter owns all the ideas that come from Only the Good Spy Young.


End file.
